The Truth in not around the corner
by Jos D
Summary: In one night Jinx is raped, and blame Robin to being the raper, a guy form another dimension its hired to
1. CHAPTER 1: THE MISTERIOUS GUY

Forgive me for some mistakes, because im not to usual to use english in mi fics.  
In one night Jinx is raped, and blame Robin to being the raper, a guy form another dimension its hired to prove the innocence of wonder boy, but things it turns strange.  
  
The Truth in not around the corner  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE MISTERIOUS GUY  
  
It was 12:00am, members of the Hive were robbing the bank, stealing all what the could get. But then the Titans came  
  
"Titans go" said Robin  
  
"This time will have our revenge" said Gizmo  
  
The titans and the villains, were having a good fight, but then Jinx saw that there is no possibility to win againts the youg superheroes, she escape, but Robin notice that, he goes after Jinx.  
  
Meanwhile Starfire shoots at Gizmo but he uses a laser beam, when it hits to Starfire she was captured in a orange sphere. Beastboy turns into a tiger but he receive a great punch by Mammoth, Cyborg was his turn to fight against him. Raven use her powers to destroy the thecno bag of Gizmo, but he throws him a small iron ball, were appear 4 tentacles capturing Raven.  
  
In other place of the Bank  
  
"Not this time Robin" Jinx uses her powers to make a distraction, he use her hexes against Robin then floor and the roof, Robin dodge her attack and the rocks that were falling, but he loses Jinx. Seconds later a guy with black mask and black suit attack Robin, Robin receives a punch , but then avoid another attcak form the misterious guy.  
  
"Who are you?" ask Robin but the guy who was some inches more taller than Robin, he doesnt´s respond  
  
"You work for somebody or youre with those guys of HAEYP"  
  
But the guy still doesnt respond  
  
Robin it´s impatien and attacks, the two were good fighters, but the unknow guy, sends a punch in the stomach and Robin got unconcious.  
  
35 minutes later he wakes up.  
  
"Robin theyre you are? " said Starfire  
  
"Were you have been Rob?" ask Beast Boy  
  
"We beat those two of Hive, and we tough that you was outside chasing Jinx" said Raven  
  
But where´s she?" said Cyborg  
  
"What happen to you?" said Starfire  
  
"I lost Jinx but i got a figth against somebody but i was K.O."  
  
"Oh poor Robin did he hurt you a lot?" Starfire hughs Robin  
  
"And who was that guy" ask Raven  
  
"I dont know he doesnt respond me, when i was asking who he was"  
  
"Well the guys of Hive theyre maybe still inconcius and.." Beast Boy was about to said somethnog but he was interrupted  
  
"And lets go to check all the building maybe Jinx is still here or that guy who attacks me" said Robin  
  
"But dont you think that she escape " said Raven  
  
"Or the guy who attacks you" said Starfire  
  
"Those guys are good working together, maybe that guy who attacks me, was a distraction and for some reason maybe theyre planning something or maybe they escape, but i have the feeling that she still in this building" said Robin  
  
"Hum guys mi sound sensors detects something at that direction"  
  
"And what its" ask BB  
  
"I think is someone who is gagged"  
  
The Teen Titans were go to investigate. The young heroes arrive to a door that was near at the emergency exit.  
  
"Robin i heard somebody inside" said Starfire  
  
"Well lets opened and see who is inside" said BB  
  
Robin try open the door but it was lock, he uses some tools to opened, and for theyre surprise it was Jinx, she was in black bra and pink panties, she was tied up, gagged and blindfolded, also she was crying.  
  
Cyborg was warching her tears, he tought that something bad happend to her.  
  
"MMMPPPHHHH MMPPHH" Jinx try o scream, and she heards the Titans  
  
"What! Jinx?" said Raven  
  
"What happened?" said Starfire  
  
"Nice sexy panties" said BB  
  
"¡Shut up!" said Cyborg angriely  
  
Robin untie her, and take of the thing that she was blindfolded. Jinx saw Robin and she was shaking violently, and try to keeping away form Robin, she looks that she was scare of Robin but with some feelings of hate. When Jinx was untied by Robin, Cyborg and Starfire, and they remove the gag she scream  
  
"Let me alone, go away" said a crying Jinx and covering her almost naked body  
  
"Calm down Jinx" said Raven, she use her cape to cover Jinx  
  
"Jinx what happend to you?"said a worried Cyborg  
  
"Who did this to you?" said Starfire  
  
"¡Him!" Jinx points to Robin and the Teen Titans were in shock, they dont believe what they heard  
  
"What"  
  
"What are you joking?" said Beast Boy  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, ¡YOU!" said Jinx, Robin was about to said something but Jinx  
  
"Dont lie you you you fucked rapper" "What?" said Starfire  
  
"Yes you RAPE ME" Jinx burst into tears, she feels sad and was depressed for what happended to her.  
  
"No impossible Robin is not capable to do that" said Starfire who fear the idea of Robin doing that  
  
"That´s not truth"said Raven who doesn´t like what Jinx is saying  
  
"Jinx are you sure?" ask Cyborg  
  
"He really did that to you? i think it´s a trick" ask Beast Boy who doesn´t believe her  
  
"But Jinx what are saying how you know it was me..." Robin was getting close to Jinx but she  
  
"Dont think about it, dont try to touch me" said Jinx who shot hexes, but Robin dodge it and Raven use her powers to stop Jinx  
  
"You just calm down and tell us what happend" said Raven  
  
To be Continue....  
  
Well this is the first chapter i hope to receive reviews i want to know my mistakes in this fic, because i want to make the next chapter better 


	2. CHAPTER 2: THE HIRED DETECTIVE

Well theyre its the second chapter, and i still whant to know mi english mistakes.  
  
The Truth in not around the corner  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE HIRED DETECTIVE  
  
"I will not say nothing, I will sue you, Robin I will" said Jinx who was getting away with Raven´s cape  
  
"Where are you going, dont go out there" said Cyborg  
  
"Youre in undies" said Beast Boy  
  
"And you have my cape" said Raven  
  
"Robin it is true? you did that to Jinx?" ask Starfire  
  
"Starfire what are you asking did you not trust me" said Robin angrily  
  
"Sorry Robin it´s just that, in my planet this kind of this are abominable and im afraid of what she said"  
  
"Sorry Star for yelling you it´s just that i dont like to be acused for something that i didn´t do"  
  
8 days later  
  
It had passed almost a week after the rape of Jinx she still remember the day when she turn in another victim of sexual violation, she sue Robin, for what she thinks he did to her . She was in a court, the Titans and the Justice League were too, Batman doesn´t believe that Robin commit the crime, Robin said something that Jinx doesn´t put attention, she starts to remember what happen in the bank that day  
  
Flashback  
  
Jinx finds an exit and when she was to come out, a hand with a rag gagg Jinx, and the other hand was holding Jinx one of her arms, she was struggling trying to look her captor but the smell of the chloroform affect her almost instantly, when she wake up, she was in dark room, she feel some rope aroud her chest and her hands, she cant move and notice that she was gagged and blinfolded.  
  
"Mmmppphhhh" Jinx tried to scream but it was useless, she was in the floor, and tried to find the way to get out of the room and find some help.  
  
"Good you awake" said a familiar voice in the dark, Jinx maybe cannot see him but she recognize the voice, it was Robin.  
  
"Are you wondering what´s going to happen? Well i will give you a clue, i will let you in youre underwear" the guy was touching Jinx in smooth manner, he touches some private parts of her body, then he uses a knife to cut her pantyhose, then some of her clothes, Jinx doesnt like what its happening.  
  
She, a villain who is now turned into a victim, feeling useless and defendless against the guy who capture her and using her as a pleasure toy.  
  
"After look you in bra and panties im gonna rape you" said the guy who sounds like Robin  
  
Jinx was trying to uses her powers to try or stop him, but she receives electric shocks from her neck every time when she try to use her powers, she dont notice till now, that she had something in her neck. She´s now afraid about the knife that it´s cutting her clothes, thinking that after the rape he will kill her. Jinx doesnt want to die in that manner.  
  
The unknow guy who looks like Robin but with other clothes, finally could see Jinx in panties and bra, he begin to touching her, firts her breast then her panties, but then he take of her bra and pull down her panties and now touching firts her nipples then her other private and naked part. The guy doesn´t waste time he take of his pants and underwear he started to rape Jinx.  
  
"MMMPPPPHHH, MMPPHH, MMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHHH" Jinx burst in tears she feels some pain and was been raped  
  
end of Flashback  
  
The Judge wakes Jinx, some people of the jury are doubting that Robin it´s guilty, one of the persons of the jury said that they need more time to think about the situation y theyre gonna tell the veredict when everyone are in agree. The Judge said that they give a week to take the decision.  
  
The Judge said that the next week Robin will receive the veredict and the sentence, but by now he wouldnt not be with the Titans anymore,only if there are probes of his innocence. Jinx feels very disapointed she really wants to see Robin in jail.  
  
"Dont worry Robin i will do all what i can, to demostrate youre innocense" said Batman  
  
"Thanks Batman, but we dont need youre help, my friends will help me to resolve this situation even that im not part of the group for now, until we have probes that im innocent" said Robin  
  
"Well if you want in that way, will let youre friends to help you, but if you or youre friends need help you know were to call" said Superman  
  
In another dimmension a guy that look like 20 years was living in a high technology room waiting for somebody who hired him. The guy who clothes are like of an detective of the 20' or 30' of the XX century, in other words in old fashions, was been contacted yesterday for his new mission, he just talk a little to the person who hired him, he notice that its voice was annoying and creepy, then all the room turns dark.  
  
"Are you Elrick Blood?" said an annoying voice  
  
"Yes i am"  
  
"Youre mission will be in another dimmension" said a small person, Elrick Blood cannot see him  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"Your mission consist in probe the innocence of this superheroe name Robin, who belongs to a team o superheroes called the Teen Titans, before a week"  
  
Elrick saw some movie clip about Robin and theTeen Titans  
  
"What are is charges"  
  
"Sexual violation" said the annoying voice  
  
"That a huge charge were i came from"  
  
"Well did you want to accept it or not"  
  
"Yes i do i want to know who are you"  
  
"Im his fan number one"  
  
"What"  
  
"No time to talk i will send you right now"  
  
"But wait how ahhhhhhh" Elrick Blood just saw a dark hole, it was sucked and dissapear.  
  
Back in the Titan Dimension  
  
Robin was trying to getting out of the court building but the reporters and paparazzis were bother him  
  
"Robin did youre friends will demostrate youre innocence?"  
  
"Robin why dont you let the Justice Legue help you?"  
  
"What you think about youre fans?"  
  
"It it´s true that Jinx it´s pregnat?"  
  
"Go away dont bother Robin" Starfire was helping Robin, she fly with him.  
  
In some place about some miles from the Teen Titans tower  
  
A small dark hole was expulsing Elrick Blood, now he´s wondering how to find that Robin guy, then an old newspaper impact into his face.  
  
"Well what have whe here" said the detective, he was reading about the court and a possible sentence for Robin. Then he saw a box with the news of today, he reads that it was today when the court will conclude  
  
"What that its for today i need to hurry up" said Blood, then he saw far away the building in T form  
  
"I wonder if those Titans live in that building?"  
  
To be continue.  
  
Well did this chapter got better than the other? I want to know my other english mistakes I decided to put some RobinxStarfire relations I want to thank Phoenix´s Soul for the help of some of my doubts 


	3. CHAPTER 3: Metting the accused

I hope that more people read the fic, and i hope this chapter will like it. I was thinking to put some Robin and Star relations. I put some little changes in th other chapters   
The Truth in not around the corner  
  
CHAPTER 3: Metting the accused  
  
Elrick Blood was looking the building  
  
"I hope im rigth" but then someone was calling him  
  
"Hey you there" said Strafire looking the guy  
  
"Hey who are you and what are you doing" said Robin looking suspiciously  
  
"My name it´s Blood, Elrick Blood"  
  
"Nothing to do of Brother Blood" ask Robin  
  
"What no i dont have brothers"  
  
Strafire laughed  
  
"That was funny" said Starfire  
  
"Im here to help you Robin, i was hired to probe your innocence"  
  
"Who hired you?" ask Robin  
  
"Well i dont know who was but he said to be youre fan number one"  
  
"I know who Larry"  
  
Then the other Titans came  
  
"Hey buddy why didnt you wait for us" said Cyborg  
  
"Who´s the guy" said BB  
  
"My name it´s Blood, Elrick Blood"  
  
"Nothing to do of Brother Blood" said Cyborg angrily  
  
"No i dont have brothers"  
  
"JA JA JA thats was soooo funny" said Beast Boy  
  
"Better than Beast Boy jokes" said Raven  
  
"HEY"  
  
"He is here to help me in my innocence, but thanks but we dont need youre help"  
  
"Well i cant accept a no as an answer, i will do my mision whatever its"  
  
"Look im a detective to, i dont need the help of another detective except from Batman"  
  
"Robin i think that it will be usefull his help" said Starfire convince Robin that he need a little help  
  
"Yeah remeber what the judge said, you dont belong with the Titans anymore, until there probes to demostrate your innocense"  
  
"We are going to find the reponsable of this confusion" said BB  
  
"Or trap" said Raven  
  
"Well Titans i hope you well get something, but for now on, i will work alone, i mean with you Brother Blood i mean Elrick Blood"  
  
"But Robin were did you gonna stay?" ask Starfire  
  
"Dont worry Batman already had a place were i could live, and i will working too to find that strange guy that i beat he is the responsable of rapping Jinx and all this confusion and change the veredict of the jury if they think im guilty" said Robin  
  
"What youre not in a sentence now?" said E.B.  
  
"No the jury sade that they need time to think about the veredcit and i only got a week before the day i go to the court again" said Robin  
  
"Well let´s go to work now we dont have much time to"  
  
"But first i need to change my clothes"  
  
"For what" said the rest of the titans  
  
"In the hotel in registered as Dick Grayson, not Robin"  
  
"One of youre identities"  
  
"Yes"  
  
In other part of the city, Jinx was walking and many people were staring at her, they knew that she is the girl who sue Robin, but Jinx doesnt care what they think she only wants to see Robin paying his crime.  
  
"Soon Robin you will pay" said Jinx with anger and sadness  
  
"Hey youre Jinx right the girl who sue Robin" said a guy who almost receive some hexes  
  
"Dont talk to me"  
  
In other part of the city near to a Lab, two people dressed in black and with dark mask were preparing to rob the lab.  
  
"Tell me, what are doing here" said a voice like Terra  
  
"Dont you get it, we need some chemicals and scientific artifact, or were not gonna survive" said a voice like Robin  
  
"I prefer using that antigerms spraycan"  
  
Back to the T tower  
  
"Well im ready" said Robin who is now dressed like a normal teen  
  
"Oh Robin how i will miss you" said Starfire hugging Robin and kiss his left cheek  
  
"I will miss you to, but dont worry i hope this situation end early"  
  
"It would end early if you move on" said E.B. Robin it was about to leave but then Star  
  
"Wait" Starfire kiss Robin in his lips Robin was blushing, E.B. was looking in other part, because he dont want to interrup personal moments, the other titans were in shock, they dont believe what is happening  
  
"But why did you...?"  
  
"Its your lucky kiss, i hope it works" said Starfire  
  
"I hope so to" said Robin  
  
Then the alarm sound  
  
"There is a robbery in a Lab" said Cyborg  
  
"We most go now, im sorry that you cant go with us"  
  
"But we promise you, to rpobe your innocence Robin"  
  
"Thanks see you later" said Robin now traveling with Elrick Blood  
  
Meanwhile in the HIVE  
  
"What you wanna quit" said Gizmo  
  
"Why" said Mammoth  
  
"I dont want to be a criminal anymore i just want a change in my life" said Jinx  
  
"The boss gonna be mad" said Mammoth  
  
"I dont care"  
  
"But were you gonna live" said Gizmo  
  
"Thats my problem and dont interfere" said Jinx who decided lo leave the HAEYP  
  
After an hour (Back to Robin and Elrick Blood)  
  
Both they were walking in the street  
  
"Hey Dick who is the girl who kissed you its youre girlfriend"  
  
"Her name its Strafire and no she is not my girlfriend"  
  
"And what about the kiss?" said with an expresion saying 'you casanova'  
  
"I think its part of her culture you know some of the habits were she belongs"  
  
"Can you tell what happend in the days when you was in the court" ask Elrick Blood  
  
"I tell you later when we get into the hotel" said Robin  
  
"Hey look its Jinx"  
  
"What" Robin look at Jinx with her sad expresion 'Lucky that im not in my suit' said Robinin his mind feeling lucky to be Dick Grayson  
  
"Hey you are Jinx right" said E.B.  
  
Then Jinx attack them but without hurting them.  
  
"Hey calm down, what do we do, to make you mad and attack us?" said Robin  
  
"I dont want to talk to anyone"  
  
"Jinx we know how that Robin hurt you" said  
  
"What" said Robin 'what he is up to?, what its his plan?'  
  
"You dont know nothing, you dont know what he did to me" said Jinx with more tears  
  
"Well maybe i wanst in there to see how he was hurting you, but we can help you" sais EB  
  
"In what"  
  
"Try to probe that Robbin its guilty"  
  
"What" said Robin 'who sides are you in?'  
  
Jinx was thinking about what they offering to her, and wipping away her tears  
  
"I dont need any help, i had a lawyer and other people that can probe that he his the responsible"  
  
"But some more help could make the diference, besides we wont earn you, we just wan´t to help you in anything beacuse i know what you are passing through"  
  
"Well if you really want to help me, i need a place to stay" said Jinx  
  
To be continue.  
  
Well how its my english what english mistakes i done?  
NEXT CHAPTER Metting the victim 


	4. CHAPTER 4: Metting the victim

Im still waiting to heard my english mistakes, and i hope you enjoy this part. What this fics needs to be good? I made some change in the last chapter  
  
THE TRUTH IS NOT AROUND THE CORNER  
  
Chapter 4: Metting the victim  
  
"Whata curious situation, we were going to a hotel, i hope you can join us" said Elrick Blood  
  
"You mean live with you" Jinx saying nervuosly  
  
"What Elrick what are you doing" said Robin  
  
"Well if you dont wanted i understand you"  
  
"No wait i accept"  
  
"Well let me introduce myself, im Blood, Elrick Blood"  
  
"Humm"  
  
"If youre gonna said something about Brother Blood, im nothing to do of him, i not even know him"  
  
"How did you"  
  
"Youre the third person who will ask me?"  
  
"And im Dick Grayson" said Robin who voice who paralyse Jinx  
  
"You, You" said Jinx  
  
"What" 'Oh No she found out'  
  
"You you voice sounds like him"  
  
"Like who?" ask Robin  
  
"Like Robin"  
  
"Well him not him" Robin as to said something, or he will be discovered  
  
"Yeah you right" said Jinx calming down, she notice that the Dick was a handsome guy, wiht his blackjeans, his whiteshirt with the names of some rockbands, and hair like of a popstar  
  
"That Robin has an awfull hair, but you look cute with that style"  
'What, what its wrong with my hairstyle, well i thank that Elrick for the advice of changing my hair style, if i didnt maybe she could recognize me'  
  
Meanwhile in the Lab  
  
"What happen" said Cyborg looking the ab that was in ruins  
  
"Who did this" said Strafire  
  
"Some teenagers in black, came and stold some chemicals and scientific instruments" said an officer  
  
"Can you describe us theyre charactheristics" said Raven  
  
"Well theyre faces was covered by black masks and that all what i can tell"  
  
"And what about youre security cameras?" said Beast Boy  
  
"For some strange reason they dont work"  
  
"Can you give us a list of what they stold" said Cyborg  
  
"Yes i have"  
  
"That´s strange this is the third Laboratory that its robbed in a week" said Raven  
  
"And this time thats the only description that we had" said Beast Boy  
  
"And the description of the criminals its the same" said Starfire  
  
"I think theres something about those two and the guy who saw Robin" said Cyborg  
  
"A connection?" said Beast Boy  
  
"Yes and someone is planing something, but what" said Cyborg  
  
"But why they make guilty Robin for some crime that he didnt do it" ask Starfire  
  
"Maybe if will capture one of them, we could have some anzwers" said Raven  
  
More of an half hour later  
  
The three were in the hotel, Jinx was sitting in the bed. She still dont beleive that she is in a 5 stars hotel and without paying nothing  
  
"If you want sleep do it, we will back in an two hours, we have some important things"  
  
"I hope se you two sooner"  
  
Then the boys got out and they were heading to the roof  
  
At the hotel roof  
  
"Okay Elrick what its all this, what are you planing or most important whos side are you in"  
  
"Calm down Rob, it´s just i always look in the two faces of the coin"  
  
"You mean you want to heard Jinx ´s version" said Robin  
  
"Yes i just want to compare and decide what its true an what not"  
  
"And how could you know the difference"  
  
"Believe me i had a lot experience even if im 20 years old"  
  
"Really?" ask Robin  
  
"Really, tell me Robin why someone wants to rape Jinx and make you guilty"  
  
"I think that someone want to ruin my reputation or destroy my image as a superheroe and as a Titan"  
  
"Now can you tell me what happen when you was in the court"  
  
"Maybe i will tell you the maybe when i was arrested"  
  
I hope finish this chapter tomorrow 


End file.
